The present invention relates to tools for extending the reach of the tool""s user. The tool may be used in connection with any task wherein an individual wishes to extend their reach. However, the present invention is described herein for use in unlocking and opening locked doors and gates.
Various tasks require that the operator extend his reach beyond arm""s length. As but one example, locked gates require a person to unlock the door or gate, or reach over or under the gate to reach the gate""s inside knob. Solutions to unlocking the doorknob include hiring a locksmith to xe2x80x9cpickxe2x80x9d the locking mechanism of the doorknob. Lock picking requires a great deal of practice, knowledge of the locking cylinders, and considerable amount of time to be successful. An additional method of entry requires using an electric drill to destroy the doorknob""s lock assembly. This method of unlocking a door also requires a considerable amount of time.
Still an additional method for unlocking doorknobs requires the use of a tool which slides under the door or gate, or over the door or gate. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,121discloses a door opening tool which includes an arm having a cup rotatably attached to one of the arm""s extremities. The cup is collapsible so as to receive and affix a doorknob. In operation, the tool""s arm and cup are slid under a door and manipulated so that the cup receives the doorknob. A cord attached to the cup is pulled so as to retract over the doorknob and rotate the doorknob so as to open the door. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,307 discloses an apparatus for opening a locked door. The apparatus includes a bent rod and a gripper pad affixed to the end of a cord. In operation, the rod is manipulated under a door so as to position the gripper pad upon a doorknob. Pulling the cord causes the gripper pad to retract over the doorknob and rotate the doorknob to open the door. Unfortunately, each of the aforementioned devices are constructed for rotating common xe2x80x9cknobxe2x80x9d type doorknobs, but are not capable of affixing and rotating xe2x80x9cleverxe2x80x9d type door handles.
There are numerous additional devices for extending the reach of a person. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,601,877 describes a device for inserting and removing lightbulbs. The device includes a plurality of jaws sized to receive the bulb of a lightbulb. One of the jaws moves so as to provide a grip upon the lightbulb. The device also includes a mechanical linkage and gearing system which causes the jaws to rotate. Meanwhile, U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,417 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,601,877 also describe devices for inserting and removing lightbulbs from a light socket. The devices include gripping jaws. However, the devices do not include means for forcing the gripping jaws inward or outward so as to be suitable for grasping a doorknob.
Thus, there is a need for a tool for unlocking and opening locked doors and gates. It would be desirable if the device could open locked doors and gates without the necessity for incurring damage to the door or to the lock, and without the time and expense required to hire a locksmith to pick the lock. It would also be desirable if the device were capable of opening doors and gates having doorknobs of different sizes and shapes including doors having knob and lever type doorknobs.
Briefly, and in general terms, the present invention addresses the aforementioned disadvantages by providing a tool which extends the reach of a person. The tool is particularly suited for assisting persons in reaching through or over locked gates or doors to unlock the gate or door.
The tool of the present invention includes an elongate arm having a proximal extremity and a distal extremity. Attached to the distal extremity of the arm is a rotating jaws assembly. The jaws assembly includes a plurality of jaws pivotally mounted to a housing which rotate relative to the tool""s arm. The jaws assembly includes a movable piston, or cam type member, which engages the jaws so as to cause them to pivotally move inward and outward for grabbing and releasing objects. Moreover, the jaws assembly may include any number of jaws, though four is considered preferable for most functions. Preferably, all of the jaws are movable inward and outward. However, the invention is also intended to encompass tools which incorporate a jaws assembly wherein one or more of the jaws are fixed, as long as the jaws assembly includes at least two or more jaws which move inward and outward for grappling objects.
The jaws assembly rotates relative to the tool""s arm. The jaws assembly and jaws may be affixed to the arm so as to project outwardly from the distal extremity of the arm so as to rotate about the arm""s longitudinal axis. However, in an embodiment best suited for opening doors and gates, the tool includes a rotating jaws assembly which extends from the distal extremity of the tool""s arm substantially perpendicular to the arm""s longitudinal axis.
The tool further includes a controller assembly affixed to the proximal extremity of the arm. The controller assembly includes a first xe2x80x9crotationxe2x80x9d controller for controlling the rotation of the jaws assembly. The controller assembly further includes a second xe2x80x9cgrapplingxe2x80x9d controller for controlling inward and outward movement of the jaws for the purpose of grappling or otherwise releasing objects. In a preferred embodiment, the controller assembly is constructed in the form of a handle extending from the proximal extremity of the arm. The handle may extend proximally along the longitudinal axis of the arm. However, in the preferred embodiments of the invention, the handle projects perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the tool""s arm, parallel to the direction in which the jaws assembly extends. For this embodiment, rotation of the handle causes the jaws assembly to rotate.
In a preferred construction of the invention, the tool""s arm includes a fixed outer tube, which is hollow along its entire length. Within the hollow outer tube is concentrically positioned an inner elongate rotating member. The inner rotating member connects to both the jaws assembly and the handle by gears or the like to transmit rotation from the handle to the jaws assembly. The gears may include bevel gears. Alternatively, springs, universal joints or other mechanical connections may be used to transmit rotation.
Meanwhile, a preferred embodiment of the grappling controller includes a lever affixed to the handle. Extending from the lever to the jaws assembly is a force transmitting member, referred to herein as a tension member. The tension member may be constructed in various forms, such as cord and/or rod constructions, as can be determined by one skilled in the art.
The tension member engages the lever and piston at the tension member""s proximal and distal extremities, respectively. In operation, movement of the lever causes movement of the tension member, which in turn moves the piston. Accordingly, inward and outward movement of the jaws can be controlled by movement of the lever to controllably open and close the jaws for grabbing and releasing of objects. The tension member may extend exterior to the outer fixed tube. However, preferably, the tension member is positioned to extend within a hollow region formed within the inner rotating tube
The tool of the present invention may be constructed of various materials including but not limited to metals and plastics. However, it is preferred that the tool primarily be constructed of lightweight metals including aluminum to provide durability. In addition, the tool""s arm may be constructed of various lengths, and may even be extendable and retractable, depending on the tasks to which the tool is to be used. For opening doors and gates, it is preferred that the tool have an overall length of approximately 3-4 feet.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a tool which is easy to use and inexpensive to manufacture which extends the reach of a person.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tool which is ideally constructed for enabling persons to open locked doors and gates.